You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive
by tragedy-muse
Summary: This is a sort of preview to an Archie-centered fic I'd like to do, so please read and tell me if you like it. Archie runs away from the team, to save them, but is he really hurting them?


You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive

AN: Okay, this is a sort of preview of a story I want to write, so read and enjoy please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, or Class of the Titans. Yeah, yeah, everyone wishes they did, but we don't.

DIVIDER

_Back against the wall, always feeling, never feeling. Shivering; dying, everything fading. I don't know how to hold on…_

Archie allowed the pencil to escape from between his pale fingers, listening intently for the sharp clink that the wood makes against the cold stone of the cave. He took in a long, shuddering gasp of numbing air, bringing his knees up to his chin, shivering.

He had finally done it. Archie had rescued his team. Rescued them by hurting them, was it right? He didn't want to think about it. Archie had broken their hearts, at least, that's what he liked to think. Or else, it didn't matter to them that he'd left.

Archie had taken off that morning, before even the light of day could chase him away. He hadn't known where he was going, his feet took him to the small cave outside of New Olympia. And now, here he was, collecting his thoughts before he died. Funny how calm he was about that fact, the only thing that scared him was never seeing his friends again, never holding Atlanta again.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

They didn't need to know, it was better this way. Hurting them by leaving, saving them from hating him, from death. If he hadn't kept his past a secret, he wouldn't be in this mess. But with a father like his…

Archie whimpered softly and closed his eyes. Atlanta…

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

They would never understand. If he told them, who knows what would have happened. He could almost see the scene; 'Grab your pitchforks! Kill the Beast!'. He'd always hated Disney movies.

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Sybaris, that one had been close. He could tell she had had him figured out. But Herry had taken her mind off of Archie, so she hadn't had time to expose him before Hera had come. But he had known it. She could smell his immortality.

After that, he had had to be careful. Who knew if the next beast could tell the gang what he was. It was terrifying, but something he'd had to live with.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

If Atlanta would have ever known the monster inside of him, well, he didn't really want to think about it. He had known everything about the whole team, even without them telling him. Their lives were his, and he'd ran away from the past. But prophecies never let go, they always come true. And that's why he left.

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_And I don't want to miss you tonight_

He was as horrible as his father, there was no denying it. The death of his science teacher had been just the beginning. House fire, they had said. Rather angry god fury. Uncontrollable anger, that had started everything, then the fires and deaths; explosions. He was a deadly weapon, and if anyone found out, he would be dubbed a maniac teenager, and put into jail. Better to run away from your problems, right?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

They all had had their share of awful pasts, but none as horrible as his, they had all believed. Well, his friends had been right, but the walls he had put up around him had been for their protection, not just because he wanted to let go. But the prophecy held onto him.

A fight to the death with his dad, resulting in the demise of the Titan empire and of himself. Harsh.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

But even if he was leaving his friends forever to protect them from his prophecy, they would know when he died. It was inevitable. They knew his dad, not as Archie's father, but as… he couldn't even bring himself to think of his father's name.

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah_

_You bleed just to know you're alive._

Archie wrote the words on his piece of paper, each word stabbing him. You just bleed…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He was hiding, hiding behind lies. His heart was pounding. Just two more days left…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He stood up and clenched his hands into fists.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"My father is… is…"

It didn't need to be so hard if he was sincere. If he didn't hate himself. But it also wouldn't be so easy if he wasn't going to die.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Cronus!"

He collapsed, breathing heavily. Now the secret was out. Nice to know his friends would know before he died. Yeah right.

DIVIDER

_"Cronus!"_

Theresa sat up with a jolt. He needed saving. Now.

_I just want you to know who I am._

DIVIDER

AN: So, do you want me to write it? R/R please, and I will update 'Echidna' when I get some time, if you actually enjoy my stories…


End file.
